beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Pegasus 105RF
Storm Pegasus 105RF (original version: Storm Pegasis 105RF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion, and evolves into Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F in the Beyblade: Metal Masters anime and manga.It later evolves into Big Bang Pegasus F:D. It belonged to Gingka Hagane. Storm Pegasus was the second Beyblade created in the world. It was created to defeat Lightning L-Drago 100HF. In the real world, it barely has any stamina, however, to replace this, it's exellent at attack, due to the RF. History Storm Pegasus was one of two meteorites that landed on Earth. It landed in Koma Village. After hearing about Lightning L-Drago, the people of Koma Village created the basis of Storm Pegasus with the other meteorite. After that, the people used Pegasus to battle L-Drago. Pegasus was barley able to win. After that they sealed L-Drago away. The people of Koma Village also used Pegasus' design for every other Beyblade, which is the reason why L-Drago is the only Bey that spins to the left. He ended up defeating L-Drago in the end and was pushed so hard he flew somewhere to "Rest his wings". Special Moves *Lightning Edge: Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Lightning Edge (ライトニングエッジ, raitoningu ejji) *Star Blast Attack: Gingka's first finishing move is called Shooting Star Attack (シューティングスターアタック, Shuutingu Sutaa Atakku), which is used when his Beyblade is flying in the air (usually when his opponent knocks it up in the air) and comes flying down to his oppenent's Blade making a devastation crushing blow. Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 2 (anime) *Tornado Wing: Gingka's second finishing move is Tornado Wing (トルネードウイング, Toruneedo Uingu) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 5 (anime) *Storm Bringer:Gingka's third finishing move in the manga is Storm Bringer (ストームブリンガー, Sutoomu Buringaa '') Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 34 in the anime. *Meteor Shower Attack: Gingka's third finishing move in the anime is '''Meteor Shower Attack' (メテオシャワーアタック, Meteo Shawaa Atakku) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime) *Full Power: Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime is Full Power (フルパワー, Furu Pawaa) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 30 (anime) *Ultimate Storm: Gingka's fifth finishing move in the manga is Ultimate Storm (究極双嵐撃（アルティメットストーム), Arutimetto Sutoomu). Like Yu and Tsubasa's "Joint Spin Technique", this technique also falls under that category. *Galaxy Nova: Gingka's sixth finishing move in the manga is Galaxy Nova (銀河新星（ギャラクシーノヴァ), Gyarakuhii Nova) Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 15 (manga). This is referred to as an "Ultimate Spin Move" (究極殺転, Kyuukyoku Tengi). The kanji for "Galaxy" in this technique is also a pun on Gingka's own name. He also uses this finishing move to defeat Lightning L-Drago in episode 51 (anime). Galaxy Nova is also the first finishing move used in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Energy Ring: Pegasus (Pegasis) *'Weight:' 2.9 grams *The Pegasus ring represents Pegasus`s head and wings. *It is based of of the original Pegasus105F wheel. Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams *'Height:' 10.5 millemeters Although 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. Other Versions *'Wind Pegasus DF145FS' – Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Green) *'Heat Pegasus 100WB' – Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Orange) *'Heat Pegasus DF145WB' – Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Black) *'Clay Pegasus 145S' – Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Yellow) *'Storm Pegasus 100RF Stardust ver.' – Random Booster Vol. 3 Stardust Pegasis (Dark, translucent blue Clear wheel and metalic blue Metal wheel. New stickers) *'Storm Pegasus 105F' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear, with either a gold, silver, or bronze face respectively for placing first, second, or third.) *'Rock Pegasus 105WD' - Hasbro Faceoff: Sagittario Flame Claw (Painted parts,Orange) *'Storm Pegasus 105RF '- Hasbro Faceoff: Pegasus Tornado Wing (Translucent blue with painted yellow. New stickers) *'Storm Pegasus' '105RF '- Super Vortex Battle Set Exclusive (Red Clear Wheel, blue chrome Metal Wheel) Gallery Pegasus_Anime.PNG|Storm Pegasus 105RF in the anime. StormPegasis105RF_Manga.jpg|Storm Pegasus 105RF in the manga. MFB Pegasis.png|Storm Pegasus's Beast PegasisEnglish.jpg|English Package. StormPegasis_Package.jpg|Japanese Package. PegasisJapanese .jpg|Chinese Package. PegasisRecolor.png|Storm Pegasus with Yellow Wings Pegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasis from Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set HeatPegasis.jpg|Heat Pegasus 100WB dragonballzcentral_2146_5830678649.gif|Stardust Pegasus 105RF HurricanePagasis.jpg|Hurricane Pegasus 105RF ShinningPegasis.jpg|Shining Pegasus 105RF MoldVariations.jpg|SonoKong mold: left, TAKARA-TOMY mold: right Storm Pegasus VS. Dark Bull.jpg|Storm Pegasus vs. Dark Bull Charge! Bull Power!.PNG|Dark Bull attacking Storm Pegasus Sseffsdsfad.PNG|Storm Pegasus vs. Dark Gasher movie42.PNG|Pegasus about to attack Sol Blaze. 21988-390.jpg|Pegasus vs. L'Drago. LDragoVsPegasus.jpg|Pegasus vs L-Drago Pegasus.jpg beyblades-storm-pegasus-large.jpg|Storm Pegasus Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type